norman_england_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes in Norman England
There are a number of classes which are important to the game in Norman England. However, unlike my Hellenistic campaign setting, a number of classes have been set back for a number of reasons. Especially because after Hypatia died and the Lyceum of Alexandria was destroyed; a lot of knowledge was destroyed. But that does not mean that science did not continue. Pathfinder (and D&D 5th Edition) Classes in Norman England Barbarian The barbarian is truly a contradiction in the High Middle Ages. Since 800 A.D. the idea of an uncivilized warrior who fought with madness and rage has gone by the way side. In 850 A.D. the Dark Ages were over and you have the Low Middle Ages (some people date this around Charlemagne's time, but Charlemagne has a bit too much in common with King Solomon back in the high Bronze Age Levant to be a real person). The Barbarian began to die down, and was apparently wiped out of England by the time of Alfred the Great. Pockets of Barbarians still exist in Europe, but England itself was mostly civilized by 1066 A.D., and William the Conquerer had united the Kingdom of England together. If barbarians still exist as a class, they would come from Scotland, which is still under the process of being civilized during 1192 A.D. Bard The Bard as a magical user of music is still around, but most troubadores and minstrels are unpowered experts in 1192 A.D. A Bard has true power with his songs and are heirs to the ancient power of the druidic bards of Britain. Bards are still trained to remember the old stories, and some -- like Geoffrey of Monmouth, had recorded the ancient line of Kings going back to the days of Brutus of Troy. Magical bards are truly a wondrous thing, and in the days of the Middle Ages, would captivate audiences with their storytelling and songs of yore. Of course, like everything, there is another side to the story behind the world of music in the days of the Middle Ages. Cleric The Cleric class in D&D and Pathfinder represents the priests and monks (also called friars) of Norman England. Although there were few warrior clerics (such was replaced by the Paladin during the third crusade), their were, no doubt, clerics who represented the Roman Catholic Church that were trained in the use of the sword and the mace and did wear maille. Despite this, though, most player clerics would follow the ideals of Friar Tuck and the Parish priest rather than do battle as a part of the Knights Templar. However, the God of the Roman Catholic Church is protrayed as a physical weakling, different from the boisterous, strong, and regal God of the Old Testament. The Roman Catholic Priest and Friar would receive the Good, Healing, Knowledge, and War domains nonetheless, due to the Crusade feeling that has Europe by the tail. While in D&D 5th Edition, the Roman Catholic Cleric would definitely have a choice between the Knowledge, Light, and War domains. The Jewish Rabbi on the other hand, still worshipped the old Testament God. But they did not carry the priesthood. Nevertheless, the Rabbi would still receive Revelation and will receive the Knowledge and Light domains. Clerics of Heathen religions receive their domains differently. Wotanism, Odinism, and Celticism was still worshipped, but all the old gods turned into Catholic Saints. However, a number of Heathen clerics would still receive the following domains according to the God worshipped. Wotanism and Odinism: (Pathfinder) Air, Artifice, Community, Death, Earth, Evil, Fire, Healing, Good, Glory, Knowledge, Madness, Magic, Rune, War, Water, and Weather. (D&D) see the Gods appendix for the Norse Gods. Old Paga Religion: (Pathfinder) Air, Artifice, Community, Death, Earth, Evil, Fire, Healing, Good, Glory, Knowledge, Madness, Magic, Rune, War, Water, and Weather. (D&D) see the Gods appendix for the Celtic gods. The Druid British Druidism is a lot different than Roman Catholicism as it can be traced to an ancient form Christianity or Judaism. In fact, even today, the Archdruid of Druids in England accepts Jesus Christ as the King of Kings. Nevertheless, the Druid Class represents a priest that receives his powers from nature. Druids are treated to still exist, and as such, worship Nature. What best represents Druidism in this vein is the veneration of the Green Man, or the Green Faith. Nonetheless, in D&D terms, the Circle of the Moon and the Circle of the Land exists in the campaign. Category:Classes Category:Player's Guide